


The Good Girl's Bad Place

by bi_furious1



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: Eleanor forks Tahani in her Bad Place.





	The Good Girl's Bad Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts).

Attempt #218

...

Pacing continuously back and forth in her strange little house Eleanor Shellstrop was freaking out:

Something was very wrong with the Good Place.

Prior to dying Eleanor was not a good person. She insulted people, betrayed her friends and sold bogus medications. When she ended up in the ‘Good Place’ Eleanor knew something was up. Something beyond her control just wasn’t right; like she was a rat trapped in a maze of bizarre scenarios, philosophical conundrums and delicious frozen yoghurt.

So when Michael had come to her with yet another problem Eleanor was hardly surprised: Upon re-assessing the algorithm that had put her and her partner Chidi together, the architect of the Good Place had inexplicably discovered they were not destined to be soulmates after all. As a result the one person who had actually been helping Eleanor to navigate through her maze was moving out and someone else was moving in:

Hearing a telltale knock on her front door Eleanor frowned, twisting to face the entrance. Swallowing hard the cute blonde plastered a fake smile on her face. Time to face destiny:

Door bursting open a very familiar beauty beamed back at her, the Pakistani woman poising elegantly against the wooden frame:

“Oh fork…”

Tahani Al-Jamil was her soulmate.

“Eleanor darling! Are you as pleased as I am? Turns out our souls are intwined! Shocking I know but anything is better than that ghastly monk Jianyu.”

Sauntering into the colourful room Tahani approached the shocked blonde. Leaning down the tan goddess planted a peck on Eleanor’s cheek:

“Heyyy… hot stuff!” Eleanor replied weakly:

“So you and I are bonded for all eternity?!”

“I am sure you are as surprised as I was!” Tahani exclaimed, her trademark preppy enthusiasm flickering momentarily before the Black haired beauty doubled down:

“Especially given how different we are in status... but Michael assures me that this time he is 100% correct," speaking rapidly, Tahani's voice rose a full octave:

"Algorithms do not lie!”

Looking disdainfully around Eleanor’s bizarre clown-themed decor Tahani frowned:

“And while I will admit the downgrade in my accommodation is a little... disheartening, I am sure we can, Uh-adjust to our new lesbian lifestyle! After all, I am a stickler for the rules.”

Ignoring the beautiful woman Eleanor considered her fate. Of all the people in all creation why was her partner Tahani Al Jamil? The woman was already an insufferable neighbour! And now by some insane twist of fate, her eternal soulmate??

Eleanor suppressed a scowl, mind still reeling. Tahani always wanted everybody to think she was such a ‘perfect princess’. Just because she was tall and glamorous and had cappuccino skin and curves for days. Wait… was she actually into this??

Racking her brain Eleanor grasped the back of her head in exasperation, turning away from her apparent destiny, desperate to remember what she had done in her life to earn this latest torture. Why was heaven so torturous!?

And suddenly it hit her:

“Holy Motherforkin’ shirtballs!”

Blue eyes going wide, she twisted to face her ’soulmate’:

“This is the bad place!”

“I’m sorry??” Tahani responded politely, thrown off by Eleanor’s sudden outburst.

“This is the bad place!!” Eleanor repeated again, rushing up to her unlikely new counterpart and grasping her wrists:

“What else could explain you and I being together forever??”

Suddenly everything made sense; the tests, the torturous environment, all these annoying people, even the frozen yoghurt! After all nothing could be worse than a relationship with this preening queen bee!

“D-Don’t be riddiculous!” Tahani exclaimed, glowering at her neighbour as she put on a brave face:

“I know this all seems a little bit unorthodox but love arises in the strangest places! And and… do you like my new dress??”

Twirling on the spot the beautiful Pakistani deflected from this latest revelation by showing-off her buoyant new attire, the dress somehow colourful and utterly sexy at the same time, high heels and perfect make-up only emphasizing Tahani’s ludicrously perfect features. In spite of herself, Eleanor could not help but wonder what she was like underneath:

“Okay, I’ll admit you are smoking hot,” the blonde shook her head, attempting to suppress her vivid imagination: “but there is no Good Place where we are together!”

Staring incredulously back at the shorter woman, for several seconds Tahani maintained her confident facade before finally crumbling:

“Ohh thank god.”

Disarmed by her sudden change of heart Eleanor watched as Tahani deflated, her sunny demeanour replaced with genuine relief:

“Wait so you agree??”

“Absolutely,” Tahani nodded solemnly, “Obviously we could never work together!”

"Great!" Surprised she had changed the socialite’s mind Eleanor clapped her hands, rushing towards the exit, "then I’ll just go confront Michael and sort this whole thing out- Waaaait a minute."

Pausing in the open doorway the selfish grifter spun on the spot:

"Remind me again why this obviously couldn’t work?”

Big brown eyes blinking back at her friend Tahani smiled condescendingly:

"Well I mean as if I Tahani Al Jamil; model, museum curator, It girl and muse to Baz Lurhman could ever be with you?! I mean, Tahani Al Jamil literally means ‘congratulations beautiful’.”

Laughing delicately the sophisticated British socialite perched on the back of the nearest sofa, oblivious to her soulmate’s souring demeanour:

“What are you saying??”

"I meant no offence of course! You are such a cutie pants Eleanor! But well, a woman of my status could never live in this horrible little house with some common, pear-shaped American girl!”

“Oh please,” Eleanor replied defensively: “You wish you could get a bite of this pear y-you hot, rich fraud with legs for days!”

“Like I said,” Tahani responded innocently: “No offence… Its just it would be such a scandal, you know?? Even in the Good Place."

Turning back to the door Eleanor muttered under her breath, making her best attempt at a swearword in this PC Paradise:

“Mother forkin’ bench…”

Fuming Eleanor considered her options. Tahani thought she was better than her?? She had literally just dropped the bombshell that they were not in heaven but in hell and Tahani was just relieved they weren’t an item?!?

Making up her mind the blonde slowly closed the door: Well if Tahani was here because she was so good, Eleanor would show the condescending heiress why she was so bad.

“Darling??” Tahani asked quizzically, unsure why her faux soulmate had not left already.

Forcing a smile, Eleanor turned back to the statuesque brunette:

“You know what? Maybe we should give this a try.”

Surprised yet again the entitled socialite momentarily forgot her vocabulary:

“I’m sorry??”

Stepping menacingly toward her Tahani shrunk away from the determined blonde, not stopping until her plump behind was pressed against the ledge between Eleanor’s living space and the elevated bedroom.

“That’s right! You and me, let’s do it!”

"Whatever do you mean??" Tahani asked nervously: “I-I thought we had both gathered there was no... spark here?”

"But we've both only gotten to know each other as friends over last few months," Eleanor implied, suggestive eyes hooding over: "So maybe we should try taking our relationship to the next level then see how we feel??“

"You mean to say..." Tahani swallowed hard, raising a hand to her chest uncomfortably: "Shagging??"

“Well I meant sex but if a British colloquialism does it for ya: I’m goin’ up the apples and pears to bugger yuh bum!”

Blushing Tahani looked the shorter woman up and down, tight blue t-shirt and jeans immediately confusing the bigoted beauty. How could a woman so attractive wear such workman-like attire?? Then again perhaps she should have realised bisexuality was an option for Eleanor given her manly choice in wardrobe...

“That is Uhhhh very sweet Eleanor b-but I promised myself to my good friend Taylor Swift-“

“-Well she’s definitely in the bad place,” Eleanor replied smugly, cutting the pompous Princess off: “And if this truly is the bad place us being ’together’ will be horrible! But if it's the good place..."

Pressing against the busty Pakistani goddess Eleanor slid her palms over her tight dress, tracing the wide curve of the brunette’s wide hips. Slipping a knee between Tahani's impossibly long legs, she brushed upward against her tan inner thighs.

"Mmmphg!!"

Finally pressing their lips together Eleanor kissed Tahani, enjoying the taste of the woman's plump cappuccino skin. Feeling that hot mouth pout against her lips, soon Tahani's soft purse relaxed into her own. The blonde smiled into the kiss. Just as she had suspected:

Eleanor had listened to Tahani endlessly complain about her sister and was pretty sure the other woman had some deeply repressed feelings about women, making the brunette perfect to manipulate. Of course Eleanor intended to go a lot further than kissing, that was just high school stuff!

Pulling away Eleanor grinned at the dazed socialite:

"How about you kiss me back gorgeous?”

"What?" Tahani whispered, unsure if there was one of Eleanor's little japes or if the blonde was actually serious.

"Kiss me." Eleanor commanded again, her voice becoming more serious.

Wondering if the prim and proper billionaire had actually heard her Eleanor watched the frozen woman's gaze, so unsure as she stared back at her:

“We are soulmates after all…” Eleanor repeatedly suggestively, still pressing her knee up into the brunette’s apex:

Enjoying the dumbfounded expression on Tahani's beautiful face Eleanor wanted to launch herself at the tan goddess all over again. But she had decided Tahani should be the one to kiss her next, giving the brunette some delusion of control while planting the idea in her small brain; Classic pharmaceutical marketing trick.

There were so many thoughts raging inside of Tahani's head the raven haired beauty couldn't even understand what they were saying any more. Her whole life Tahani had been ruled by selfish desire to the point that even her own good deeds had only been to one up her more successful sister. Gay relationships were very in right now:

Slowly leaning forward Tahani pressed her lips against the cute blonde's, gently kissing her neighbour.

The kiss remained soft for a long while, Eleanor waiting impatiently for Tahani to make the next move. She didn't have to wait too long though and soon she felt that annoying tongue caress her bottom lip; asking permission to enter her mouth. Permission that Eleanor was only too happy to grant.

It was at this point Eleanor re-established the control she had never really given up, her fast tongue making short work of Tahani's own and bullying her pretty mouth into joyous submission.

Sliding back against the ledge finally Tahani's overzealous mind was silenced as her body gave way to this welcoming embrace. Vaguely aware of herself Tahani felt a bizarre sense of achievement. Every woman that had ever mattered to Tahani had despised her; mother, Jameela, even Eleanor!! And yet she finally had what she wanted. Not the shallow fame she had achieved in life but the loving attention of a woman that truly meant something to her. A soulmate!

Also enjoying their intimate kiss for a moment Eleanor forgot she was only supposed to be getting payback on this uppity socialite, their lips melding during their long make out session. Finally pulling herself away, Eleanor found herself lost for words, actually turned on by this strange pairing.

“Wow… Okay.” Eleanor murmured in shock, “I may legit be into this!”

"It was rather pleasant,” Tahani admitted: “but everyone enjoys a good snog!”

"Are you sure??" The blonde moving closer Tahani swallowed hard as the intoxicating American laid her palm on her breast, Elenor feeling the rapid beat of her heart as she grinned naughtily back at her.

“I will admit to a slight, uhh frisson! Wuh-wait, what’s happening now??”

Ignoring Tahani, Eleanor slipped her fingers through the straps of her elegant dress, tugging the hem over the nervous heiress’ bust until her huge breasts bounced free of their tight confinement. Blue eyes wide as saucers, the cute blonde grasped her soulmate’s chest:

“Holy crap look at your bazongas!”

“Why thank you!” Enjoying the blonde’s appreciation for her body Tahani blushed, her usual confidence waining in the face of all this lustful attention.

“No seriously I just wanna eat you up!” Eleanor exclaimed, her eyes turning mischievous:

"In fact… Hey robot slave lady!” Pausing, Eleanor tilted her head, “Wait what was her name again??”

The little blonde still pressed up against her Tahani blinked incredulously as she answered Eleanor’s question:

“Janet.”

“Hey there!”

Appearing out of thin air with the sound of a whip crack, both women flinched as the sentient database emerged from nowhere, her attire a little different than usual. Instead of her purple flight attendant outfit Janet was dressed in the black leather of a dominatrix:

“Wow!” Eleanor stared back at the strange being, taken aback:

“You into fetish stuff now Busty Alexa??”

“Not at all!” Janet chimed, her perky attitude even more bizarre juxtaposed with her erotic new appearance, even as the brunette calmly explained herself:

“But during sexual interplay I can be used in a variety of fun ways by humans looking to spice up their relationships! I can provide kissing, frenching, hand jobs, oral, pegg-”

"-Okay shut up now. I'm gonna need some body butter."

"How about a delicious Frozen Yoghurt?!"

Rolling her yes Eleanor watched the colourful desert appear in the brunette’s hands, grasping the sweet treat roughly:

"Close enough. Thanks for nothing Janet!"

Utterly bewildered, Tahani braced herself as the cute blonde raised the plastic cup up to her chest:

“Oh my that's cold-ohh!!”

Enjoying Tahani's delightful squirming, Eleanor watched as the pink liquid spilled into the cleft of her breast, spreading over her magnificent brown globes.

Shuddering as the cold the yoghurt dripped under her hemline, the Pakistani princess cringed as cold droplets rolled under her dress and over the smooth skin of her belly. Slush pooling in the luxurious fabric of her knickers Tahani wriggled frantically.

“Muh-Mother Mmmm! Mother w-would never approve! Nnnngh…”Clinging onto the high wooden ledge, Tahani quivered as Eleanor began to lap at her breasts like a stray puppy, lathering her smooth brown skin as she sucked the cold desert off of her chest.

Licking up her delicious treat Eleanor revelled in the sweet taste of cream and the even sweeter taste of Tahani's submission. Then peeling down one of the royal red cups of Tahani’s lacy bra Eleanor grinned:

Opening wide the blonde sucked her friend’s puffy brown nipple into her mouth, tasting silky flesh as the bud swelled between her lips. Suckling for several long seconds Eleanor then pulled away, quickly latching onto the panting Pakistani’s other fabulous tit.

“Ooooh, now that’s just unfair…”

Moaning wantonly against her better judgement Tahani relaxed into the insatiable blonde’s tight embrace, perched against the ledge as Eleanor suckled on her swollen breasts, feeling the delightful sucking sensation send confusing signals to both her head and pussy, the icy slush in her knickers melting as her apparent soulmate brought her to a boil.

“Will that be all??”

Flinching again both women twisted from their lustful embrace to see Janet still standing beside them, smiling pleasantly as she watched on.

“Ugh!” Groaning Eleanor straightened up, wiping pink yoghurt from around her swollen lips:

“Bug-out ya perv!”

“Okay!” Waving jovially Dom Janet disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Breathing heavily Tahani shook her head. Remembering who she was the entitled Princess scrambled upright; deeply embarrassed by her loss of composure. Attempting to steady herself she gasped nervously at her intimate companion:

“Ahh suh-so much for sparks am I right!?”

Grinning dangerously Eleanor stepped into the other woman’s personal space once more. Reaching under colourful dress the blonde hiked up the fancy fabric, slipping a hand up a tan thigh before cupping Tahini’s wet peach.

Rubbing her core surreptitiously Eleanor raised an eyebrow as she replied sarcastically:

“Yeah, cos your not enjoying yourself at all!”

Eyelashes fluttering Tahani whimpered pathetically:

“T-that’s just yoghurt!”

The heat of their lustful embrace hanging in the air for a few seconds both women held still, Tahani on the verge of a major meltdown. Then without warning Eleanor relinquished her teasing pussy massage.

Whining Tahani stumbled forward like a baby dear, her usual grace all but forgotten as her knees almost gave way.

“Maybe you’re right!” Eleanor exclaimed brightly,the poor, confused brunette twisting to face the impossible blonde:

“Wuh??”

Reversing their positions Eleanor leant against the wooden ledge, rushing excitedly as she unfastened her jeans.

Overcome once more Tahani watched in dismay as the cute blonde seductress wriggled out of the the tight confines of her clothing to reveal a hideous pair of bright blue boy shorts:

"You cannot possibly expect me to-"

Exasperated Eleanor pulled the nervous socialite forward, reaching up to tug down on the taller woman's shoulders. Bending forward Tahani barely had time to think before Eleanor was kissing her once more, mind going blank as her soulmate’s tongue entered her mouth.

Playing Tahani like a fiddle Eleanor made sure to suck on those big sumptuous lips, subduing the heiress as her hands crept up the sides of the woman’s beautiful face before finally resting on top of her head:

Pushed downwards Tahani dropped obediently to her knees. Realising she was still somehow the same height as Eleanor, Tahani cleared her throat:

"But, but, you’re simply too short!"

"Oh Tahani," Eleanor shook her head, grinning gleefully back at her:

“I thought of that you sexy giraffe!”

Scrambling backwards onto the high wooden ledge Eleanor lifted her behind up onto the polished wooden surface. Crotch now at Tahani’s eye level the blonde beamed down at the bewildered beauty:

“Ohhh well that’s just marvellous…”

Grinning back at her prize Eleanor hooked her fingers in her knickers; now or never. Shifting on her behind the blonde shimmied free of her cotton confinement, allowing her underwear to drop into the perfect woman’s lap.

Despite her fear and Eleanor’s hideous underwear Tahani was captivated by the sight of her soulmate’s womanhood spread out before her. Of course she had looked at her own before, such a perfect flower, and yet she was enthralled by the sight of Eleanor. In spite herself she found it to be quite beautiful. Tahani was awoken from her wicked thoughts when she felt insistent pressure on the back of her head, face moving toward Eleanor’s pulsating centre.

The raven haired beauty had her lips tightly shut as they were pressed into Eleanor’s core, Tahani fearing what would happen if she took even a little pleasure from the intoxicating warmth that enveloped her lips and mouth.

"What are you waiting for?” Eleanor queried from above: “don’t you want to please me??”

“Of course!“ Tahani exclaimed cluelessly, speech muffled by the blonde’s thighs insistently squeezing her cheeks.

“Well then take me to the good place already!” Eleanor exclaimed, rolling her hips and pressing pussy into the beauty’s sweet lips; squishing Tahani against her warm nethers.

Whimpering in submission Tahani squeezed her eyes shut, opening her mouth to extend her delicate tongue before taking her very first lick of another woman's pussy.

The selfish blonde’s sweet cream trickling over her tongue Tahani exhaled shakily, a rush of breath tingling the grifter’s soft pussy lips.

Imagining she was eating a frozen yoghurt Tahani rolled her tongue between her friend’s folds, lathering Eleanor’s pink flower with her tongue before gradually delving deeper. Moving surreptitiously the raven haired beauty inadvertently flicked sweet juices up into her own mouth. Before long Tahani was happily lapping away at the other woman's cooch, her repressive instincts melting away as she became lost in Eleanor's glorious pussy.

Eleanor grinned, enjoying putting that fantastic mouth to better use. Still it was an incredible rush to look between her legs and see the beautiful socialite on her knees before her, heading bobbing as she determinedly pleasured her soulmate.

“Ugh!”

Tahani’s tongue flicking up against her g-spot Eleanor’s big blue eyes widened; of course Tahani was good at rug munching, just like everything else! Twisting and twirling up into her sopping pussy Eleanor felt herself relax into that big beautiful mouth, her own hanging open as the brunette worked her over.

Chocolate brown eyes glancing up for her approval Eleanor patted the heiress condescendingly on the head, giving the newfound lesbian the approval she so desperately needed whilst she ate the blonde out. And still she wanted more:

"Oh baby...." Eleanor moaned as she pushed Tahani’s face deeper into her nethers, the taller woman squirming in her tight grasp:

"Get in there Al-Jamil! Come on, that's it, deeper, deeper, come on, you can go deeper than that! Oh, that's it! Now start moving your tongue in and out of me. Ooooh that's it, right there! Good girl! Just like that, wrap those caramel lips around me -Ohh, Oh God, Good Gurrrl! Tahani oh my god you’re the perfect pussy pleaser!”

Eleanor’s words awoke Tahani’s fragile psyche from its slumber, the idea that she was a perfect pussy eater scaring the spoilt brunette. Yet, even deeper down Tahani had always wanted to be perfect! Of course she had always considered herself straight and yet this all felt soooo good... And now the voices were back inside of her head, louder than ever, debating whether or not Tahani Al Jamil; philanthropist, social activist, cover girl and neck model should be on her knees craning her neck to eat a lesser woman's pussy!

No of course she wasn't a lesbian. She absolutely wasn't a lesbian. She absolutely, positively wasn't a lesbian! So why was she loving this so much? Confused Tahani realised she had never been this turned on before in her life. Although technically she was dead…

Feeling Tahani’s hesitation Eleanor groaned in exasperation:

“Come on Al Jamil! Prove to me you are the best rug muncher in the neighbourhood!”

Whimpering into Eleanor’s pussy Tahani’s big brown eyes fluttered; she desperately wanted to be the best:

Concentrating all the muscles in her face into making Eleanor cum Tahani prayed the blonde’s increasingly wet pussy wouldn’t spoil her pristine make-up.

Going into pussy-eating overdrive Tahani popped her tongue in and out of Eleanor’s core over and over and over in a rapid pulsating motion, her head bobbing back and forth, her big mouth sucking at Eleanor’s pussy like her life depended on it! Balancing on her increasingly sore knees yoghurt dripped down between Tahani’s trembling thighs.

Meanwhile Eleanor was revelling in her dominance over Tahani: Ever since entering the afterlife she had forgotten how much fun it was to be bad! And if this was truly the bad place Eleanor now knew why she was here: Naughtiness was in her nature. Hell, within the span of half an hour she had turned a straight Princess into a Pussy-loving slut! Might it be fun to break Tahani entirely? To turn this uptight rich girl into her sex slave? What else did she have to do for the rest of eternity?

Tightening her grip on the back of Tahani’s head Eleanor shoved the heiress into her pussy, guiding the pace of her tongue fucking just so there could be no doubt who was in control. As she pushed her new sex toy to increase the pace Eleanor began cruelly thrusting forward. Every time she pushed Tahani into her core her pelvis smacked against the raven haired beauty’s mouth, Tahani becoming nothing but a fuck pad for Eleanor's insatiable appetite.

Lifting her thighs onto Tahani’s quivering brown shoulders, Eleanor relaxed backwards against the ledge, crossing her legs. Soon she closed her eyes, if only to shut out the disturbing clown faces all around her, to give in to her bitch's mouth and tongue, becoming lost in her own pleasure.

Ultimately Eleanor didn't know whether it was the domination, Tahnai’s degradation, or the brunette’s fantastic pussy pleasing skills but suddenly the blonde felt herself crashing towards an orgasm.

Big blue eyes bursting open, Eleanor swore:

“Holy Mother Forkin’ Shirtballs!”

Cumming hard as her vision glazed over the blonde’s eyes rolled backward as she climaxed, spasming on the ledge as she revelled in her orgasm, squeezing every drop from her newly minted soulmate.

Exhausted Tahani was amazed when her perfect face was coated in warm cream, accidentally swallowing a mouthful of cum before finally falling backwards onto the floor in an undignified heap.

Both panting for breath the two women slowly came down from Eleanor's amazing climax.

Soon the full humiliation hit Tahani; had all this been some pointless act of defiance against her mother? Or Jameela?? Or was she just so desperate to please she would do literally anything?! The telltale heat of arousal rising throughout her body, Tahani didn’t know what to think.

Eleanor watched from her perch as her confused soulmate rose shakily from the floor, the bedraggled brunette teetering before her, eyes wide and shocked:

“What am I doing Eleanor?! This is insane!! I am not some cheap floozy!! We must tell Michael there has been some kind of mistake!”

Rushing to the door Tahani flung it open:

“But what if I can take you to the ‘Good Place’ Soulmate??”

Tahani froze in the doorway, considering the salacious euphenism.

Sauntering up behind the anxious brunette Eleanor spoke honestly for the first time:

“You just gave me the best orgasm of my life Tahani. You really think this isn’t your destiny??”

Glancing sideways Tahani caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, dark hair mussed, make-up blurred, her dress stained; there was simply no way she could deny her own arousal. And after all that humiliating pleasure the least Eleanor could do was return the favour.

Satisfied with this weak excuse for her own story state Tahani twisted to face the shorter woman, a perfect smile plastered on her wet face:

“Perhaps you are right… I would rather enjoy a good shag. Splendid! Perfectly Splendid!!”

“Sweet!”

Strolling up to the other woman Eleanor grasped Tahani's chin, drawing the brunette down to her mouth. Leaning in Tahani pressed her lips to the blonde’s, grateful for this latest distraction as she came to grips with her new submissive reality. Mouths sealing together Tahani became lost in this acceptance, barely noticing as the scrupulous blonde subtly lowered the zip on the back of her dress.

The garment coming loose around her midriff, Tahani felt Eleanor tug the tight fabric over her wide hips as they kissed, finally stepping out of her dress as it pooled around her high heels.

Revealing the full extent of Tahani’s magnificent body, Eleanor allowed her hands to slide up and around her bountiful curves, slipping fingers over smooth brown skin.

Finally pulling her mouth away once more Eleanor grinned naughtily:

“Mmm, good girl… now how about you get in my bed and we manifest some more destiny??”

Nodding Tahani allowed the blonde to lead the way, the taller woman’s impossibly high heels clacking as she dutifully crossed the room, dressed in nothing but her silky undergarments.

Seeing no way up onto the landing Tahani’s smile faltered, big brown eyes searching for the stairs before remembering Eleanor’s weird little house had none. Forced to endure yet another indignity the brunette threw a leg over the brim, climbing up onto the ledge.

Seeing that plump round behind bob up in front of her so invitingly Eleanor couldn’t resist giving her succulent tan flesh a quick slap.

Shuddering Tahani bit her lip; the surprisingly hard spanking making the Pakistani princess feel even more submissive. Crawling up onto the raised platform the socialite rolled onto her back as the formidable blonde followed, clown doors sliding shut behind them with an irritating jingle.

Smiling deviously Eleanor was once again above the brown beauty, Tahani reclining on the big bed before her. Shrugging off her own t-shirt the blonde spoke firmly:

“Hey Janet!”

Puffing into existence the sentient computer beamed at the pair:

“Hey there!”

“Strap-on please.”

Watching in bewilderment Tahani’s big brown eyes absorbed Eleanor in all her naked glory, the beautiful white woman becoming truly appetising to the other judgmental woman. Becoming nervous as the robot strapped a fake phallus around the blonde's hip, Tahani swallowed hard:

“Isn’t that a little-“

“Small? You’re right! Janet, give Tahani some credit! Let’s say… 12 inches?”

Tahani balked in amazement as the cock swelled in size, the brunette’s chocolate brown eyes impossible wide as she took in the dildo’s gravity defying girth.

Shuffling forward Eleanor mounted the raven-haired beauty without hesitation, taking full control of the Pakistani Princess:

“Now I’m gonna fork you like the good girl you are and there's going to be nothing gentle about it! But once I have I promise our souls will be pretty damn intertwined! At least in all the ways that matter.”

Staring back at Eleanor still desperate for the superior woman’s approval Tahani nodded slowly:

“Well I suppose you can’t spell soulmate without mate!”

“That’s the spirit!”

Enjoying the brunette’s flawed logic Eleanor ran her hands down the brown beauty’s bountiful body, fingers catching on sexy purple lace before finally tangling in the hem of Tahani’s knickers. Too impatient to wait any longer Eleanor tugged the silk fabric down the brunette’s legs, flinging them aside to feasted her eyes on Tahani’s pussy:

Impossibly plump and lavish, just like the rest of Tahani, the brunette’s flower opened to reveal moist pink petals. Licking her lips, Eleanor ran her hand over the other woman’s core, fingers brushing over firm nether lips while her thumb flicked her swollen clit.

“Ohhhh myyyy….” Moaning Tahani closed her eyes, ready for Eleanor to ravish her as the blonde moved closer still.

Finally lining up the dildo Eleanor took one last look at that beautiful face in momentary peace. Then the blonde thrust forward:

Tahani groaned, clutching the bedspread. Watching on Eleanor loved the brunette’s enraptured expression as she plunged hard plastic deep into her pussy. Beginning to repeat her pumping movement Eleanor’s hips rolled, Tahani grabbing the headboard, her long perfectly manicured nails raking the cheap wood as she was finally impaled. Glancing down at the dildo between themEleanor beamed, the shaft disappearing inside of the beauty and coming out all wet and slick.

Clutching onto Tahani’s huge busom Eleanor rode the brown beauty, using her chest for purchase as she pumped into the delirious woman as she began to writh against the bed:

For the first time since she had arrived in the 'Good Place' Tahani could truly say she was in heaven.

Breasts jiggling white and brown skin slapped together while the headboard bashing the wall, Eleanor revelling in her triumph as the repressed brunette unravelled beneath her. Continuing deep, steady thrusts, Eleanor hooked the dildo up into the fancy female’s flushed flesh. Grabbing a pillow and biting her pouting lower lip, Tahani screwed her eyes shut as she was taken to heaven:

"Oh yes! Ohhh my! Oh Eleanor!! Ughh!!"

Flexing up into the tiny blonde Eleanor fell forward, clinging onto Tahani’s chest as she bucked against her. Fireworks going off throughout the socialite’s overwhelmed frame the women crashed together.

“Ugh! Take that you narcissistic attention seeking Dummy- Ugh!”

Tahani was in shock; Of course she should have released Eleanor Shellstrop did not make love; she fucked hard. Enjoying the blonde’s insistent thrusting the brunette groaned in ecstacy, her own manners quickly unravelling as her soulmate pounded her pussy to piece’s with the huge fake cock.

Biting down on her shoulder Eleanor thrust the full length of her cock deep into Tahani’s pussy so hard that the brunette spasmed, screaming up at the ceiling as she saw stars. Reaching a glorious high Tahani shuddered in Eleanor’s arms, big brown eyes wide and vacant, mouth hanging open as a powerful orgasm melted her mind. Not letting up however Eleanor kept pistoning her dildo into the heiress again and again, not satisfied until she had wrenched another two climaxes out of the delirious socialite.

Finally collapsing Tahani lay limp on the bed, her chest heaving as Eleanor continued to stir the dildo in her hot honey pot, two souls truly intertwined.

Both women breathing hard and sweating profusely they lay together in a heap, Eleanor eventually scooting backward to pull her cock out of the Pakistani’s well-fucked pussy, the long plastic shaft coming free with a wet squelch. Gasping in relief Tahani felt more cream drip down between her brown thighs. Catching a droplet on her fingertip Eleanor took a taste, grinning down at the overwhelmed beauty:

“Mmmm….” Eleanor moaned, sucking her digit playfully:

“Yummy!”

“Ohhh Bravo…” Tahani purred, satisfied with this newfound kinship in spite of her increasingly lower status in the relationship. Ashamed of her own wanton submission the heiress could not deny her ecstasy, nor her attraction to the devious blonde atop her, Eleanor staring down at Tahani with lust in her hooded eyes, biting the corner of her lip. Languishing in her post-orgasmic haze, the brunette barely felt her counterpart begin to move.

Crawling up her belly Eleanor ascended, climbing over Tahani’s mountainous breast with some difficultly, glad when she reached her destination:

“Have a taste…”

“Oh no I couldn’t possibly -Mmmpgh!?”

Waiting for the right moment Eleanor took a shot, dropping her hips just in time to skewer Tahani’s open mouth on her cock. Dipping the hard plastic between the Pakistani woman’s lips, Eleanor raised an expectant eyebrow, pleased when the shaft slid to the back of the brunette’s surprised throat, Tahani wrapping her plump mouth around the hard plastic.

Watching her suck the phallus that had so recently been in her own pussy, Eleanor stroked raven black hair as Tahani gagged on the still warm dildo now wedged deep in her gullet. Something tightening in her belly, Eleanor grinned, eying those luscious lips as they spread wide for her cock.

Deeply ashamed of this latest submission Tahini’s eyes moistened as she tasted her own cream, staring up at her soulmate from between the blonde’s pale thighs; well she did taste exquisite.

"Good girl!”

Patronising the uppity billionaire Eleanor pistoned her hips, moving the dildo in and out of the woman’s mouth as Tahani whined pathetically, eyes watering. Satisfied Eleanor smiled, finally pulling away to allow the socialite breath:

“That was A-mazing!” Eleanor beamed, climbing down from the brown beauty.

Utterly overwhelmed Tahani was a shadow of her former confident self, the once pristine Princess now abefuddled sex-crazed mess, her mind still reeling from all that had transpired. Hoping to dissuade Eleanor from shagging her again so soon, Tahani rolled naively onto her belly.

Spread out on the large colourful bed the Pakistani Princess attempted to relax; coming to terms with the reality of her new submissive partnership.

Unfortunately for Tahani she had inadvertently revealed something that made Eleanor salivate; the brunette’s magnificent brown behind now on full display to the blonde’s lustful eyes. Seeing Tahani’s ample butt so open and inviting the blonde bit her lip, finally making up her mind:

She was definitely going to the bad place.

Crawling down the sexy skyscraper Eleanor slipped a playful hand down her soulmate’s back as she went, massaging perfect skin to ease the other woman back into a stupor. Finally groping a plump cheek the blonde surreptitiously slipped a finger into Tahani’s tight crack:

Just as Eleanor had thought; A Perfect pristine star just like Tahani. But not for long:

Feeling the tip of a finger brush her tight pucker Tahani’s chocolate brown orbs snapped open, her nerves returning as the blonde continued to probe her forbidden hole.

“Eleanor!”

Rising up on her haunches Tahani attempted to turn, Eleanor’s hand on the curve of her back making the brunette pause:

“Have you no shame?!"

“Apparently not…” Eleanor replied distractedly, running more fingers into Tahani’s crack. Leaning closer the evil blonde smiled; God she loved torturing this uppity narcissist:

“Shhh… You want to be a good soulmate don’t you??”

“Well yes of course! But shan’t we have some limits??”

“We’re in the afterlife Tahani. I think we’ve already crossed every possible physical boundary.”

Shifting uncomfortably on all-fours Tahani thought about the potential desecration of her beautiful body. Then looking up at her insatiable blonde friend she saw fiery lust in those big blue eyes once more.

Feeling herself wilt under that wanton gaze Tahani nodded slowly:

“Well I suppose I could lower myself for you my Darling…”

“Mmmm Good Girl…”

Purring delightedly Eleanor kissed the back of her friend’s neck before descending further.

Starring at the beautiful goddess, big brown ass elevated and waiting for her, Eleanor wished she still had her phone to record this moment. Shrugging the blonde licked her finger before moving into position. She’d just have to find another way to ensure they both remembered this forever.

Feeling Eleanor’s hand slide over her bottom Tahani bit her lip, wide brown eyes flicking left and right as she lost control of her hindquarters, cappuccino coloured flesh groped by her horny partner.

Tahani cried out softly as a probing finger pushed its way through the tight ring of her asshole and slowly pressed into her behind. Enduring a small amount of pain as the finger rudely wriggled inside her, the brunette shifting uncomfortably.

“Shirtballs you’re tight!!” Eleanor exclaimed, Tahini’s sphincter squeezing her fingers so hard they went numb as the blonde attempted to stretch her neighbour out.

“Unngh! My mother used to have my sister and I -NnnH! Pinch a penny to improve our posteriors!” Tahani moaned, the slightest intrusion setting her sensitive rear on edge.

Shaking her head Eleanor smirked. Sometimes she forgot Tahani had a really messed up childhood! Tugging herself free she massaged her sore digit. Loosening this woman up might just be her best deed yet!

“Janet!”

Snapping her fingers the helpful heaven-bot appeared beside Eleanor, still dressed in sexy leather attire:

“Hi there!”

“Lube please! Actually scratch that, give me some more frozen yoghurt…”

Lifting her head up off the pillow Tahani murmured weakly:

“Hurrah…”

Placing the plastic cup on the sheets beside her Eleanor dipped two digits in the yoghurts soft cream, enjoying the wet squelch as she lathered up her hand.

“Ohh!”

It was weird enough feeling for Tahani; bottom being invaded and stretched by two presumptuous fingers but when they entered cold and sticky it became so weird she considered getting off the bed and running straight to the lavatory! Of course she had always found the idea of anal sex gross and disgusting, and it would almost definitely hurt like hell and well, that hole wasn't meant to be entered so it was just wrong. Unfortunately for her Eleanor had made it very clear she intended to sodomise her, most likely ensuring the socialite would never live this down. But how could she say no to her soulmate??

Unbeknownst to Tahani, Eleanor had some practice in this regard. As a master manipulator on Earth the blonde had once or twice taken out her frustration on women in this very way, sometimes picking up a chick at a bar, other times just to mess with her roommate. Of course none had been as rich and formerly powerful as this particular beauty which only made her final submission all the more hot!

Becoming accustomed to having fingers in her forbidden chute Tahani’s response gradually became more positive; the raven haired beauty moaning and groaning pleasurably as Eleanor thrust her twirling fingers in and out of her back door at a steady pace, the heiress’ reaction making it clear she was ready for the next step of this final act of submission.

Removing her fingers from Tahani’s rectum Eleanor grabbed her strap-on by the base and pressed the tip against the brunette’s slightly stretched out butthole, smiling as her friend tensed as expected before finally relaxing in acceptance of her fate.

Feeling emboldened Eleanor grabbed the frozen yoghurt once more, drizzling the sweet treat over her big fat phallus, coating her cock in a generous helping of strawberry cream. Then for an extra helping of fun, Eleanor poured the rest into her Pakistani companion’s deep brown crack:

Baring her perfect white teeth Tahani moaned as thick, ice cold pink slush ran over her tight brown pucker, rolling between her sumptuous cheeks. Painting her ass pink, Eleanor grinned as she decorated Tahani’s big round butt; frosting her famous behind like a cake.

“Mmm you look delicious!” Eleanor beamed: “Now reach back and spread those big juicy cheeks for me!”

Doing as she was told Tahani pressed her face into the bed sheets as she reached back and parted her globes, fingers struggling to grip her slippery flesh now coated in cream, finally offering her virgin asshole as a sacrifice to prove her submission.

Teasing her plaything Eleanor slid the tip of her fake cock up and down Tahini’s well-lubricated ass crack for a few long moments before pressing the dildo firmly against the puckered opening.

“You know the best thing about a Frozen Yoghurt?”

Pressing forward firmly Eleanor watched with glee as the tight puckered opening spread around the head of her dildo until it finally slid through the socialite’s tight back door, popping her butthole:

“Taking the cherry on top!”

Tahani gasped in a combination of surprise and pain as Eleanor took her anal virginity. She hadn't thought it was possible for something so big to fit inside her and as pain shot through her curvaceous body the heiress wished she had been right.

Luckily the pain was quickly replaced by a dull ache as frozen yoghurt melted through her insides, slushing intoTahani’s belly along with an additional inch of hard cock.

Whining Tahani bit into a pillow, eyes wide as she endured this immense intrusion.

"Oh don't be such a little cry baby!” Eleanor laughed, smacking Tahani on her half-filled behind, "Suck it up and take it all babe!”

Wanting to complete this task so she could officially be Eleanor’s soulmate Tahani did as she was told, her teeth grinding together while her fingernails slithered on her sticky cheeks, the heiress’ ass forced open and stretched wide.

It seemed like it would never end! inch after inch disappearing up her bottom like some kind of magic trick.

Just when she thought it would go on forever Tahani felt something press against her cheeks, realising to her amazement it was Eleanor’s thighs meaning somehow that 12 inch dildo was now all the way inside.

Internal pressure too much for the brunette to handle, Tahani squeezed the invading object with her rectum, instantly spattering herself and the blonde behind in frozen yoghurt as it sprayed out of her pristine crack.

Eleanor giggled, unperturbed by her own frosting:

"Congratulations your highness, that's all 12 inches of this bad boy all up in your butt!” Grinning, Eleanor slapped a quivering cheek, "How does it feel hot stuff??”

“Wuh-Wonderful!” Tahani lied through her teeth.

"Ha! Imagine if your famous friend’s could see you now!” Eleanor exclaimed, rolling her hips into the brunette’s ass as if to punctuate her point: “ Don’t worry I know your type: “Repressed girls are always the freakiest!”

Tightening her grip on Tahani's thighs she began slowly pulling her strap on from the brunette's butt.

Tahani cried out as she felt the truly bizarre sensation of Eleanor's dildo slowly being removed inch by inch from her rectum until it was about halfway out at which point the blonde stopped and began pushing her strap on back inside Tahani's ass.

Repeating this insistent rhythm, Eleanor's dildo began moving steadily through the brunette's back passage, gradually stretching it out in preparation for what was to come.

Mouth hanging open Tahani's mind wasn't focused on what was going to happen later, instead struggling with what was happening now. Allowing something to move in and out of her butt was by far the weirdest sensation of the heiress' entire life and coming from the philanthropist socialite billionaire that was really saying something.

Of course Tahani had expected this to be like pure agony, but even during the initial entry it wasn't anywhere near as painful as she had been expecting and surprisingly the pain she felt quickly deteriorated into a dull, uncomfortable ache. It was still far from pleasant but it wasn't unbearable either. If this was as bad as it got the brunette could definitely take it, especially if it meant pleasing her soulmate.

And then, just as Tahani began to think she could put up with this indignity something even more impossible happened: She felt a spark of pleasure. But that was impossible! It had to be impossible…. The scandal! What would Arch Bishop Desmond Tutu say!?

Of course Tahani had entertained this sloppy fantasy but now she had to be imagining things because there was no possible way she could ever feel that dirty pleasure from that forbidden place. She was a Lady!

And then Tahani felt it. And then a short time later she felt it again and then again and then again and again.

Soon the sparks came quicker and got stronger, Tahani’s body filling with an uncouth pleasure which shouldn not have been possible but apparently was:

And as those little sparks became bigger, stronger and faster Tahani’s once perfect button began to loosen around the invader until eventually even the uncomfortableness disappeared, leaving only the desperate pleasure which became so strong the heiress couldn't stop herself from moaning in pleasure.

Tahani’s big brown eyes almost burst from her head when the first unmistakable moan of pleasure escaped from her pouting lips. Sodomy couldn't possibly feel that good, could it? Moan after moan escaping her perfect mouth, the Princess was forced to surmise that it could.

Soon Tahani was forced to grit her teeth, burying her face in the pillow. Only now she wasn't trying to drown out her cries of pain but to hide her unladylike squeals of pleasure.

The feeling of humiliation for enjoying something so gross and disgusting was so overwhelming tears of shame filled the brunette’s eyes; staining the bed sheets. Refusing to complain, instead Tahani just lay there on her knees, face down and ass up, her hands submissively spreading her butt cheeks for her insatiable soulmate, weeping with joy as as her body cruelly betrayed her.

Eleanor just smirked; she had been right; she had seen Tahani’s type and knew it wouldn't take much to make this uptight aristocrat into an anal loving slut. That was the problem with being perfect; you always want what you shouldn’t have: Sexually repressed people were easy to pervert because without a steady dose of good-old fashioned sex they craved even the kinkiest acts of pleasure.

There was a very good chance that Tahani had repressed thoughts about her sister, that she wanted punishment for her shallow good deeds. If anything ethically Eleanor was doing the heiress a favour by showing her there was no need to be ashamed of things which felt good; even if they were bad.

Whatever the Philosophical case Eleanor was having a lot of fun introducing Tahani to her own twisted psyche. And butt-forking a woman that thought of her as an inferior? Well that definitely was the cherry on top of the frozen yoghurt.

At this moment Eleanor had her rival in one of the most submissive positions possible, face down and ass up on her clown bed, the brunette still spreading her butt cheeks just because the blonde hadn't told her to stop, kneeling behind Tahani and endlessly thrusting her strap on in and out of her perfect bottom.

From this position there could be no doubt who was in control, no doubt who was in charge, no doubt in either woman’s mind who was the dom and top in this soulmate pairing.

The position gave Eleanor a great view to look at while she sodomised her gullible friend, the famous philanthropist bent over and spreading her ass cheeks for her, exposed butt hole being destroyed by an impossibly huge strap-on: From now on whenever this preening peacock pranced around the neighbourhood she would know; one part of her was definitely not perfect.

Stretched wide open by her toy in total submission to Eleanor, that busted up butthole gave the blonde infinite pleasure, Tahani’s British accent breaking into warbling wails as she thrust into the ruined brunette.

"Looks like we’re perfect for each other huh dummy?” Eleanor exclaimed, lazily stroking her fingers up and down the tan lips of Tahani’s soaking wet pussy only to pinch the brunette’ clit tightly when she didn't get a response:

"Doesn't it?"

"Yessss!” Tahani groaned, pulling her face from the covers so she could speak:

“Unngh! P-Perhaps we truly are supposed to be bonded-AHH!”

“Ugh! But taking a cock in your big gorgeous ass -Ugh! Isn’t that beneath you?!” Eleanor asked smugly, sentence broken up by her hips still pistoning the dildo back and forth into Tahani’s behind.

Blinking back tears Tahani came to the same realisation:

“I’mmm-uh! Not Perfect?…”

"That's right!” Eleanor exclaimed delighted, letting go of Tahani’s clit and stroking the brunette’s pussy:

"You're just a gorgeous little anal whore aren’t yuh?”

“I’m-Ugh! I’m a little anal whore -Ohhh!” Tahani yelped as Eleanor smacked her bottom, plump brown flesh jiggling under the blonde relentless pounding.

"Good girl,” Eleanor grinned as the brunette moaned uncontrollably, "Oh, why are you crying babe? Does it still hurt? Or are you crying because you can't believe how good it feels? Because you're ashamed for liking it so much!?”

"Yesss!!!” Tahani groaned, choking out the word as she was filled once again.

“And why is that??“ Eleanor persisted:

"Because arse shagging is gross! Ugh!! And disgusting! Ohhh! And oh so wrong, and... and... it shouldn't feel this Good-URGGHHH!” Tahani blurted out, her clipped words becoming blurred with each cruel thrust.

The brunette was spiralling: A Lady was supposed to have dignity, self-respect, and power. But Eleanor had shown her that beneath the facade she was a weak, pathetic floozy! And worst of all it didn’t even feel bad! It felt good! This was her place in the afterlife: Tahani had always been compared to her sister and fallen short. Whenever she had tried being a strong woman, a real woman, it had never felt right, ending with failure and disgracing the Al Jamil name. Butbeing dominate just felt, right! Natural even, like this was how she was supposed to be! Tahani was being put in her place; and she loved it! Not that she was planning to admit it…. But Eleanor knew regardless:

“Alright hot stuff no more softly softly! Up on all fours; I wanna give you a nice hard butt-forking!!”

Tahani whimpered but didn't hesitate to obey, letting go of her ass cheeks and pushing her upper body upwards so she was on all fours. Arching her back perfectly the brunette braced herself.

Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Eleanor began jackhammering in and out of Tahani’s poor behind, glad that on this plane of existence internal injury was essentially impossible. The blonde could go as hard as she wanted and all the heiress could do was take it.

Considering the power Eleanor was now using to butt fuck the brunette’s asshole to should have been torn to shreds, but if it was Tahani couldn't feel it, she couldn't even feel any uncomfortableness; all she felt was pure pleasure coming from her bottom.

It wasn't possible and yet it was, an anal paradox Tahani simply could not comprehend; part of her hating herself for getting such unbelievable pleasure from something she had always considered so disgusting and yet another part of her too deliriously happy to care.

The part of her that was deliriously happy tried to ignore the other part, Tahani wanting to just shut off her brain and enjoy the deplorable pleasure she was feeling. And yet there were a thousand different thoughts screeching through her mind, fireworks of pleasure overcoming her brain. And then Tahani had her ownepiphany, a moment of perfect clarity which set her free, not just to enjoy anal sex but to accept who she really was:

She was a bad girl getting forked in her baddest place.

A real Lady couldn't enjoy something so revolting as anal sex. A real Lady would be disgusted by it, think it unnatural, and not enjoy it in any way if she had to endure it. But she was not a high-society do-gooder: she was an anal addicted slut.

Eleanor went into overdrive, the sound of her hips savagely slamming into Tahnani’s ass cheeks with a pronounced yoghurt squelch, the devious blonde using every ounce of her strength to tear her new soulmate’s butthole apart.

Tahani began thrusting herself backwards against the invading dildo, still desperate to please, impaling her hungry bottom upon the monster cock out of pure submissive desire.

Soon both women were completely lost in this perverted act of anal sex, becoming truly intertwined as the whole world fell, floating in an endless void with nothing but a strap-on and a butt hole to keep them satisfied for all eternity.

Focused on the horribly misused and stretched out butthole of her new partner Eleanor barely noticed as she came, intent on using the huge dildo around her waist to plow into this spoilt bitch’s back door forever.

As for Tahani she was completely focused on that big strap-on pounding its way through her anal passage, the sensations making her thrust herself backwards like a bitch in heat. The brunette had never acted so wantonly before but she just couldn't help herself. She had no dignity or shame left; All that mattered to her in that moment was pure, unadulterated lust.

And then it arrived, an orgasm of such magnitude it blew away her senses, Tahnani’s very first anally induced orgasm causing her mind to explode into a million shards which then melted away into a blissful frozen yoghurt. Before she could even comprehend what had happened Tahani experienced her second climax, and then her third in quick succession, Eleanor sodomising her through multiple explosions without even touching her nethers.

Enjoying her own mind melting body numbing orgasms, Eleanor selfishly wanted more, continuing to pound away at Tahani’s asshole, taking the brunette’s butt way past the point of no return for her own sexual gratification.

Finally both women collapsed.

Taking her time in this post-orgasmic haze, Eleanor laid atop the broken heiress for a while, the limp Pakistani accepting her new position beneath the selfish blonde. Eventually becoming uncomfortable Eleanor pulled out with a pronounced wet squelched, sighing with satisfaction.

For a few moments she just knelt there; admiring with pride the raven-haired beauty’s bruised butt cheeks and gaping asshole, her tan crater slowly leaking multi-coloured slush. Falling backward onto the tangled sheets the blonde smiled peacefully:

Everything was fine.

Climbing out of the bed Eleanor cracked her neck, stretching out in all her naked glory while the erect cock dripped with frozen yoghurt.

“Janet?”

Appearing behind her the brunette poofed back into existence.

“Would you still like to speak to Michael?”

Still splayed out on the bed Tahani twitched; her asshole erupting frozen yoghurt and spattering her plump olive cheeks with cream. Watching from above Eleanor grinned:

“Nah not yet. I mean we have all of eternity… And who knows? Maybe this is the good place after all!”


End file.
